falloutmodsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dude101
Fallout Critter images in jpg? Thank you for contacting me. Do you know where can i get Fallout critters and items in jpg format? --Macic666 15:12, October 11, 2009 (UTC)macic666 Item images There's no need to upload all the item images here. I think most of them are already at The Vault and I can get the Wikia tech people to switch shared uploads on, so you'll be able to directly use images uploaded to TV at VTL. Should be ready in a day or so. Ausir 23:50, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :Not really a mistake. I could've thought of asking for shared uploads before. :) Ausir 23:53, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Shared uploads are now on. You can use any image uploaded to The Vault directly at Vault-Tec Labs. Ausir 22:07, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Czech megamod guide Could I use your wiki site to make here in wiki format Czech Megamod guide? I dont this that is necessaries to make a whole czech version of falloutmods, just I would create my topic and redirects also to English Megamod guide? Is that possible? Tom9k Feel free to start a new page for it. - Dude Czech version looks bigger. Is that translation of English version or independent work? D art 16:45, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Fallout Fanon Sorry, but keep your Mod Docs to this wiki, not ours, ours is fanon, not modding, you could simply have them post it here. //-- Teh Krush 22:24, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Modding without being able to mod (sigh) I got tired of waiting and bought FO3 for the 360. yea, my problem, but anyway. I don't have it for the PC and I'm all the time coming up with ideas for great mods. I have one up right now on the mod ideas page called Metropolis. I'm sure you hear this often and I'd get annoyed to if I did, but do you know a good way that I could get my mod made. ( yea, I know, I sound like the retard in a modding FAQ who knows absolutely nothing. Oh wait, I think I am that guy.) -The White Reaper 02:27, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry. -The White Reaper 21:18, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks dude. -The White Reaper 01:17, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Hi, No problem. I'm a Fallout 3 - modfreak myself, and I will mention more and more mods on the Fallout 3 Mods page if I have some spare time. --Bib-lost 11:13, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Not a modder... I'm not really a modder myself. I'm sorry if I seemed a modder. My english isn't flawless, so I'm sometimes unclear. What I mean is that I really enjoy to use mods, although I don't make them myself. I can teach you basic modding skills, but that's really all. The tutorials can probably explain more then I can. If you need any information about some of the Major mods out there (particulary on Fallout 3 Nexus) I'm glad to help. I can tell what's worth downloading, what's crap, and what the requirements are. --Bib-lost 20:25, 26 March 2009 (UTC) HA! Sorry i have no idea what im doing here XD... I think i made a new page in the wrong place? But i have no idea :S--Fool out (Nastia) 17:06, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Upgrade No problem. If something does not display properly, try ctrl+F5. And remember to add the "News" and "Fallout 2 mod news" categories to your posts. Ausir(talk) 22:55, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Login issue i�cant log in im 533pm but it wont accept my name/passwords -------------------- go here and on the right where you would login, click the send new password button. - User:Dude101 hey hey whats up, got your message, say on falloutwiki is it doing something like copy infringment if i gave an idea bout some mods or stuff like that. cause i made some article bout some cool mods i thought of like new themes for your house either in megaton or tempany tower, and some person messaged me saying that i wasnt supposed to advertise stuff on here. Vaultresisdent2985 04:57, February 7, 2010 (UTC)vaultresisdent2985 categorys Hey dude101, I added categorys, but i stuffed up, is there a way to get rid of them, because there useless?? Ox-Skull 07:17, February 17, 2010 (UTC) sfall multiplayer + client? How do I use sfall multiplayer and client? I only want to play with 1 person. 06:22, February 24, 2010 (UTC)Kyle : I spent a few mins trying to get it working a while back. Read the SFall ini. I think you select the PID you want the other person to control (like Sulik or what ever), then get them to dial into your IP using the client, and you use the exe as normal, obviously after enabling the whole set up in ddraw.ini. I never had anyone to try it with so have not got that far. Read the Ini. I am sure you can work it out. -User:Dude101 Russian Megamode Guide Hi, I am translating Megamode Guide to Russian version. Is that possible to rename the page from 'Rus Megamode Guide' to 'Russian Magamode Guide' ? The second one looks more informative. Also I have some other quetion. There is some phrease in Megamode Guide (English) in description of Vault city - "Talk to Old Joe at Cassidy's bar. He'll give you a leather armor if you figure out he is in fact Ian. " Could you please rephrase "you figure out he is in fact Ian." I do not undestand what is "lan" , or may be I can not understand the whole sentence. Looks like player needs to figure out that this guy - Old Joe - in reallity is ... who? Can not find translation for word "lan" (except Local Area Network :) ). What is this? Thank you. I will continue asking quesions during translation in case of any problems, if you do not mind of course. D art 16:04, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I have a new problem with translation . There is task in Broken Hills - Scout out the basement in Broken Hills. 100xp Description of the task is the follow: All you need to do is enter the basement of Lydia's shop. If you aren't on the side of Jacob and Eileen, check out Per's walkthrough for a way to gain access by talking to Phil, the Ghoul bartender. I can undestand what means "check out Per's walkthrough for a way to gain access by talking to Phil" ? Could you please rephrase it for me? Looks like need to talk with Phil to gain access to the basement? I do not understand the meaning of words "walktrough" and "check out" here. Thank you. D art 13:17, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks again! I have registered on that forum. D art 10:57, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Fallout 2 modding tools I found a page off of DuckAndCover that had a bunch of links for different modding tools for fallout 2, but all the links were dead. Do you know of any place to find these tools? If so, I can possibly help at this wiki, or even with some language translation. Thanks! Ghouly89 09:07, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :EDIT: I know you're probably busy, but im completely lost Ghouly89 09:16, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you, you are more helpful than Google! Anyway, if you need the help, consider me your quite unequal partner here. Just give me some small tasks to do here first because I've got a lot on my plate for these the Vault and for schoolwork. =] Ghouly89 10:19, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Team X Website First off, do you know any Russian / are you fluent in it ? Ghouly89 So do I most of the time, but I do know some. Anyway, is there anything I can work on for now? I have a few hours of time... Ghouly89 --> Talk to me Fallout 2 mods page How am I supposed to go about converting this page to a category? Are talking about an official category, or just the layout of a category? Ghouly89 Talk page :Sorry, I could have made figured it out, but I was pretty tired yesterday. I think that category page still need some proper placement though, so I'll rearrange it a little. Anyway, I don't have the ability to change a page name, do I? Talk to ghouly ::Right, so for the page Bug list, I can move it to Megamod Bug list, and temporarily use the original page as a redirect? Okay, now I won't be asking you for help much, I'm just fairly new to editting wikis. Thanks! Talk to Ghouly Editting So, is the Russian megamod page supposed to be in Russian? If so, I think that page should be linked to a different page titled "Megamod Guide (In Russian)". Consensus? Talk to Ghouly :Also, there is a Template called a dialoguefilebox, same as the notebox, on the Vault, and I think it would improve the overall appearance of some source texts here if we could use it. I don't know if you know what it looks like but here: http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Notebox Thanks! Ghouly89 Fallout 1 In Fallout 3 (F3M) Yo Dude, I think this will help you with F3M: http://www.youtube.com/user/Dakcenturi. Also we are doing a monthly podcast now!!! You can check it out on the site (we also have a transcript if you don't like to listen) : http://www.fallout3mod.com/. More news to follow......--Mikill 22:04, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Hello I'm sorry I haven't helped at all around here, I've been gone for a vacation for the last few weeks. From now on I will be here to help clean up some of the articles here. I'm glad to be back! Ghouly89 (Talk) 05:44, March 27, 2010 (UTC) FNG Alert Sorry to be so clueless, but I never tried this wiki-stuff before. I was trying to make an article, but didn't seem to be having much luck. I did succeed in making a "blog post," but it's not really clear to me whether anyone else can see it (what I intended) or if it's only for my own private viewing. If I messed anything up earlier while trying to post an article, I'd like to apologize right now. Endocore 05:02, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry again to be a pain, but I need some help. I've read all the help pages, and I just don't understand the formatting tools. I have an article all finished on my computer, but can't really finish posting it here until I figure out how to make the "code" sections display properly. As should be evident by how the article http://falloutmods.wikia.com/wiki/Building_a_Better_Miria_Mod looks, I could use some pointers. Thanks. Endocore 12:51, April 12, 2010 (UTC) thank you for the welcome what I would like, please, is if you could tell me if my wiki edit to encounters on the f2 RP 2.0 page is missing information I should provide. I think I have been complete, but this is my first fo bug report. Grävling 18:51, April 10, 2010 (UTC)